Don't leave
by devilishhue
Summary: Akashi received Kuroko's resignation letter. He really did not want Kuroko to leave, but he seems to be insistent on leaving. As the story goes, things get complicated and everything seems to be tumbling down...
1. Chapter 1

Akashi's POV

I looked at Tetsuya with a shocked expression. "Quit? Why does he want to quit even though we've like won numerous times with him and Daiki working together? I don't understand." I thought. But he should have a reason for handing the resignation letter up. Guess I'll just listen to his reason first.

"Why do you want to quit?" I started.

"Because my studies hasn't been good and I thought that I should focus on my studies for now. Nationals are over isn't it?" He replied softly, but seemed to be hoping I would accept his resignation letter.

"I can coach you." I then replied. "If you loved basketball, why would you quit? I know you never skipped trainings, and even trained after school till very late at night. Why now all of a sudden?" I have no idea why, but I feel like I'm empty without Tetsuya. Though we still can win without him, but it's just…

"I feel that we are all lacking something. Something very important." Then he paused for a while. "I don't want to be dragging all of you down now, you guys are all prodigies. I can't help much during the game." He said sadly, tilting his head low.

"You are of a great help to us. You are good at passes, you are able to use misdirection, and you and Daiki are a great duo together. You two can score many points even without us. So what's the problem now? If it's about studies again, I can always coach you." I said, patting his head.

It's not that I really don't want him to leave, it's just that, without him, I just feel that the team lacked something. Especially since I asked Haizaki leave our team because he was just too much. I tolerated his nonsense for a very long time and I figured that Ryouta was much better than him. But still, I don't want Tetsuya to leave.

"But…" He started. I cut him off and tore the resignation letter into shreds. "Don't leave me Tetsuya, I feel that we are all lacking something if you leave." He looked away, doesn't seem to have anything in mind to reply my sentence.

Then I hugged him.

"Akashi-kun, I know you don't want me to leave, but unless you solve the problem I'm facing, I can't stay."

I looked down, as I don't have anything in mind to reply him, but I hugged him even tighter, hoping that he'll get the idea that I don't care what happens, I just don't want him to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

"Akashi-kun?"

"Mmn, yeah?" I replied still hugging him. I don't want to leave him, but I can't answer his question either. How am I supposed to solve the problem…

AH! How are we going to solve the problem, why not ask Tetsuya this? He sure knows how to, he's just scared that I don't approve of his solution so he decided not to say.

"How are you going to solve the problem?" I asked, still hugging him, I don't want to let him go.

"Erm, I'm not sure. But my solution is to quit the team." He replied.

I gave him the what-the-hell face and decided to just go straight to the point. "Alright then, do you have a solution to the problem instead of just quitting the team? I don't want you to quit."

"Why not do a proper team play and not only rely on our skills to get the ball in the hoop? That's what I think, but if you can't then…"

"Wait! Wait a minute, let me think."

Team play? When did we ever do that? Here we all focused on our own abilities and skills to try to get the ball in the hoop alone. Maybe he's only talking about Daiki since they both are supposed to work together to get the ball in the hoop. But team play within the whole team? Seems impossible, but doesn't mean it's not possible. Neither can I say that we can't play together.

"Erm, well, I guess it's fine. We'll try that next training." I replied, then I paused for a while. "Are trying to tell me Daiki have been playing on his own and neglecting you?" I'm not very sure about that but I hope I'm right, so in this situation, I can actually do something.

"Well… Yeah…" He replied, still looking sad.

BAM! I can finally do something about this. "I will talk to Daiki during the next training to not bully you and ask him to work together with you alright? Don't worry, just don't leave the team, that's all I ask for." I really hope that it would be a solution to this simple problem of his.

"I don't want Aomine-kun to know this… Sorry Akashi-kun, you might not be able to be of great help in this situation." He softly replied sadly, with no intention of insulting me or anything.

Usually I don't allow these sort of talking but since Tetsuya seems to be pretty down about it, I guess I'll allow it for now.

"What do you mean by that? How is he going to know your problem if you don't speak up? If you don't, nothing's going to change at all." I said, trying to get him to understand that, without communication, you aren't going to get the person to understand you at all since he isn't a psychic.

"Because, I want him to do well during matches, but he seems to easily dominate all his opponents without sweat and like that, he doesn't feel like he should work hard at all. I can't find any other opponent that wouldn't give up easily…" He replied, with tears in his eyes.

I didn't want him to cry at all. It pains me to actually see tears in his eyes, right now. I hugged him again and patted him on the head. "Don't worry Tetsuya, I'll find a solution to your problem because I can't bear to leave you to solve your problems yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

He then looked at me with those innocent eyes, I couldn't stop looking at him. He is just so mesmerizing for some reason. I have no idea why. I just want to throw him on the bed and…

"So, what's the solution?" he said, cutting off my thoughts. I really don't know how to answer him in this case because I haven't even thought of any yet since my mind is still full of him.

"Well, we don't have a solution now, but we definitely will find one. But I think that telling Daiki would be the best since he's your partner and a good friend. But it's up to you whether you feel comfortable or not… If you don't, I'll just find another solution."

"Mmn, I don't want to tell him about it… What about you act as if you've been watching us all this while and just talk to him about it, without letting him think that I actually brought up this topic?" he replied, seems to be still thinking for other solutions so we can choose a better one.

"Ahh, sounds fine to me. We shall have team play the next training, so you won't quit right?" I asked, hopefully he won't change his mind.

"Alright." He answered, sounding happy. I heaved a sigh of relief. Before hugging him again. I thought I heard him giggle, but I'm not very sure about that. Maybe I was just tired and I heard sounds. I picked up my bag and left the basketball court.

There is training tomorrow. So I guess I'll have to think about what I should tell Daiki the next day. I can't make everything look as though it's set up. So I thought about it on the way home. Since I haven't ate dinner, I decided to go to a nearby fast food restaurant to get dinner before I get home.

At the restaurant, I happened to see Tetsuya sitting alone, drinking his milkshake. At first, I didn't want to disturb him as he seems to be enjoying some time with himself, but then I decided, to go to him, just to say hi.

"Tetsuya, why aren't you going home yet?" I blurted. My thought of a simple hi, turned out to be a question.

"I haven't ate dinner. So I decided that I should eat before I go home." He said, drinking from his milkshake.

"Ahh, why not I join you? I haven't ate dinner too, and since I can spend more time with Tetsuya, why not?" I said, as I sat down on a chair.

As I begin munching on my fries, I kept looking at Tetsuya. A strange feeling suddenly came up to me. I have no idea what is it, but… it's just strange. I feel as if I just needed to touch Tetsuya. My hands are itching and I picked up more fries just to curb that desire of just touching him.

I didn't know what to do… The feeling is overwhelming, and as I look at Tetsuya, my temptation grew. I tried to control myself numerous times and I just couldn't stop that feeling… It's like taking over me…


	4. Chapter 4

**(Tried drawing just a few pages of the manga adaptation for this chapter… Just a simple one since I'm no manga artist! I'll post the link to the manga very soon once I'm done! And thank you for all the reviews!)**

"Akashi-kun, are you okay?" Tetsuya asked, after looking at my shaking hands.

"A-ah, yeah I'm fine!" I said as I continue picking up more fries. I can't possibly tell him that I feel like touching him. He might just think I'm weird and walk off.

"Mmn, really? Your hands are shaking. Are you cold or something? Do you need a jacket? You shouldn't drink cold drinks in that case." Tetsuya blurted out. He seems to be concerned about me…

"Y-yeah! I'm fine. I'm not cold, don't worry Tetsuya, I'm not cold or anything. When I see you…" I blushed before I could finish the sentence. I can't take it anymore. "…I feel warm…"

Tetsuya seems as though he blushed, but I'm not really sure as I'm trying to avert my eyes away from him. My cheeks were too hot and I can't possibly show him this face. I covered my face with my arm for a few seconds before putting down my arm in the previous position and continued eating.

"That's good I guess. If you're cold, you can always hold my hand to feel warm, since I'm not cold at all." He replied, smiling. I opened my eyes wide, I could hardly believe he actually replied that. Then I smiled. It's good to know that Tetsuya feels the same for me…

"Then can I hold your hand now? I don't think it'll hurt holding your hand while we eat right? Or can we hold hands later?" I asked, totally forgetting about everybody around me. We are still in public after all.

Tetsuya seem to notice that we are still in public. "Ahh, later after we leave this place alright? There's too many people here…" he said as he drank his drink and looked around. I snapped out of it. "Seijuro, it's not the time for you to actually daydream alright. Wake up." I told myself before I answered, "Alright then."

After a while, we finished our food and I left the place with Tetsuya. I actually thought of holding his hands a bit later because there are still people around but suddenly his wrapped his hands around mine. I looked at him.

"Now it's better isn't it Akashi-kun."

I smiled as I gripped his hands tightly. "Yeah, it's so much better. Since I live near you, no harm holding hands all the way home right? The night is cold, I think you need to stay warm too." I blushed as I said.

"Mmn, let's go home."

Best day of my life? Ahh no, this is not enough. I don't think it is.


	5. Chapter 5

I was thinking about inviting Tetsuya to my house. It has been a while since we last went to each other's houses. So I thought that it might be nice to at least visit each other's houses for once.

"Hey Tetsuya, do you want to go to my house? It has been a long time since you last went to my house. So is everybody from the team. I'm not going to force you to go if you don't want to, but I just wonder whether you want to or not." I said, hoping he'll say that he wants to come to my house.

"Yeah sure why not?" He replied, smiling and gripping my hands even tighter. Since he sort of gripped my hands so tightly, I gripped his hands tightly too.

"Ah alright, head this way then." I happily said before I started thinking of what we could do at my house. Shogi? He doesn't play Shogi… I don't even think he knows how to play it, but I've got to find something fun and not too boring to do there. What do I have…

Because my house is pretty near the restaurant we ate just now, before I could even come up with what we are going to do at my house, we reached. Then I decided to use my last resort which is to directly ask him what he wants to do.

"Tetsuya, what do you want to do at my house? I can't think of anything I can entertain you with… Sorry."

"Oh no, anything is fine, so long you're with me, I feel fine."

That reply shocked me. Wait what? I didn't know he would reply like that, it's a little shocking but not so much that I'll faint. I actually do feel the same feeling that he is feeling now. But I don't have the guts to admit that I do. I just have to do it then.

"Ah really? Me too." I said before blushing and giving him a kiss on the forehead. He blushed and looked flustered after that, but I just smiled.

"Glad that you think this way." He said as he looked down.

I don't know what to do anymore. This… I can't take it. I dragged him to my main entrance and then carried him into my house and lightly threw him on the couch. Then I sat down beside him.

"Sorry Tetsuya, I don't know what's wrong with me nowadays but, I just feel like…" I paused for a moment because I can't describe that… feeling. It's eating me up. Then I just kissed him, again and again.

He didn't seem to mind though, and just continued. Then I stopped.

"What's wrong Akashi-kun?" Kuroko replied. And in a flash, he stood up and now he threw me down on the couch and continued kissing. I was shocked, but it was fine. Luckily my couch was kind of big and it's not hard.

He then begin to unbutton my shirt. I then took his hand to tell him that this…. Shall happen some other day. But he still continued. Until the 3rd button I stopped him completely. Apparently I wasn't ready.

"Why Akashi-kun?" He replied, panting.

"No… Not today… Don't… stop…yet…" I said as I tried to catch my breath.

He then pushed me to a wall and started kissing again.

Luckily there wasn't school tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this chapter is a little late! T_T**

Nothing was going on in my mind at all instead of that. That wiped out everything and I became unaware of what I was doing and my surroundings.

I hugged him tighter and kissed him harder, and we walked all the way to my room. I didn't know it was since I felt a doorknob and opened the door. We both fell on my bed and Tetsuya was on top of me now. He seemed shocked and looked around.

"Akashi-kun, is this your-" I kissed him again to cut off his sentence. I don't really care since he already knows the answer. Obviously it's my room. He kept quiet and continued kissing. Then I stopped.

"This… is… just…" I said as I panted, I couldn't finish my sentence as I was catching my breath.

"Akashi-kun… Can… we… continue?" Tetsuya panted as he continued kissing me. It was never ending. My mind was just blank and all I could do was continue, with Tetsuya still lying on top of me. I hugged him tightly.

"You… won't…leave… Will you?" I smiled as I said. He shook his head and we continued until it was quite late at night. Then I stopped. He really don't know his limits.

"That's enough for the day yes?" I gave him one last kiss. "You really got to go home now…"

"No, it isn't enough. I'll be back for more…" He smiled. "Alright then, bye."

As I sent him out of the door, I closed the door and slumped onto the couch. His smell was there. I just felt like running out of the house to get him back… But that's not possible since I'm already out of breath.

I lied down on the couch, thinking what did I do. Everything appears to have happened all too fast. I need to recall… It was so short, the time I have with him, but I guess it's worth it.

He'll come back and not leave won't he? I believe in him… Even if he wants to leave, I won't allow it. Absolutely not.

I got up from the couch and removed my shirt since it was so warm. As I walked to the laundry basket to throw my shirt in, flashbacks of what happened just now kept appearing in my head.

I held my head, telling myself it's alright. To further soothe my headache, I went to the fridge to get a cold drink.

Then I went to shower, still thinking about what happened just now. Why did it happen so fast… I kept thinking, even though I didn't want to think anymore, the images kept coming up in my head.

I decided to go rest since it was already very late and I need to get away from all these… They are disturbing me for some reason… It's not that I don't like the feeling at all, it just feels…Weird… I pulled up the covers and forced myself to sleep, with the images of just now popping up in my head occasionally.


	7. Chapter 7

I guess what happened last night went all too fast. I decided to wake up early to go to the basketball court and play a little bit more basketball to take my mind off everything that happened last night. It's not that I don't want it, it's that… I don't think now is the time.

As I was walking to the basketball court, I feel a presence behind me and I turned around. It was Kuroko, obviously. I've always knew that he had this ability to sneak up to people's backs and scare them. But he isn't able to scare me since I possess the Emperor's Eye.

"Hey, how are you? Did you have a good night's rest last night?" I asked.

"No. Because you weren't around with me." He said jokingly. But I took it seriously and pulled him closer to me.

"So, do you want me to be with you tonight?" I whispered.

"Yes." A clear and straightforward reply. I like it.

"So I guess tonight's going to be more interesting then." I nibbled on Kuroko's ear as he started to turn red. "I hate the fact that I lost to you last night, but I'm not losing ever again."

"Fine, you win." Kuroko said as we kissed once again.

BAM! A rod hit Kuroko suddenly and he fell onto the ground, unconscious. It happened so suddenly, I looked around but there's no one there. Then I felt a sharp thud on my head and I'm out as well.

When I woke up, I was in a dim room. I tried to focus my vision onto something but all I could see was the bright light in the room. I blinked my eyes to make the vision clearer, and a bulb above me.

My hands were tied and I saw Kuroko lying beside me, hands tied and blindfolded. Why wasn't I blindfolded?

"Hey! Who's that! What do you want!" I shouted.

A few moments later, a shape of a person seemed to form as the silhouette walked closer to the bulb of light. Wait, that silhouette looks familiar…

"Midorima?! What are you doing here? Let go of me and Kuroko!" I shouted, but still tried to keep my cool to observe his reactions.

"No! I will not listen to you now Akashi. I trusted you, and I wanted to be with you, but you were always out with…him!" Midorima said, holding the tears back. "No way am I letting you go now."

"Okay, calm down. Just let us go and we'll talk about everything at school okay?" I said softly.

Midorima did not say anything and started walking towards me, seeming to have a murderous intent. But there wasn't a sharp object in his hand.

He then pulled up my shirt and started licking me like mad. No, I can't let this happen.

"Nhh… Stop!... It's an order! Stop!..." I tried to shout as he licked my ear and bit my neck, leaving a bite mark at my neck.

"Sorry Akashi, I can't stop now." Midorima said as he ran his fingers down through my body before unbuckling my belt and unzipping my pants.

"Ah… No! Wait… Nghh…! Ahh!..."

"You make me want to just consume you." Midorima said as he pulled down my pants. I tried to kick him away but he blocked them all.

"Stop!" Kuroko shouted.

"You jealous?" Midorima said with a smirk. I quickly looked around the place for something sharp. My feet can still move, just that my hands are tied.

And then I saw it. A knife on the table. I moved away from Midorima and Kuroko quietly while they are still talking and tried to get up on my feet, but I was so dizzy I could hardly move fast.

I turned back, and saw Midorima armed with another knife and the blade was at Kuroko's neck.

"If you want him to live, get back here and don't touch the knife on that table." Midorima shouted.

"If I go back there, will you let Kuroko go?" I said. Kuroko realized that I'm sacrificing myself for him and immediately shouted, "NO! Don't leave me!"

"Fine." Midorima said. "Come here first, I'll let him go."

I slowly walked towards Midorima and he led Kuroko to the exit, taking off his blindfold only. Kuroko continued to shout. "No! Just let me be here! Akashi!" I looked at him, as tears filled his eyes.

"_Don't worry. I will get out of this place as soon as possible."_

As the exit door shuts, I saw Kuroko's tears fall onto the ground and Midorima smiling as he walks towards me.


	8. Chapter 8

Omataseshimashita. I apologize for the long wait. Exams are finally over and I'm finally able to do a new chapter. I'm sorry if I'm unable to express these sexual stuff with words TvT I will try to improve as the story goes on.

"So… What should I do with you. Akashi sama?"

He slowly walked towards me. I panicked but I took deep breaths and told myself to calm down.

"_Look around for anything sharp. Just anything sharp. If not, just freaking use the nearest table to knock him out already."_ I thought to myself. This is the only way out. Think fast, act fast, and I'll be out here in no time.

My eyes turned left and right swiftly, hoping he did not see my intention to knock him out with something. But Midorima, became sharper in terms of observation, and he ran towards me at full speed. I took a chair near me and swung it towards him to buy time to run to the door.

But I underestimated him.

Midorima dodged the flying chair and ran towards me now that he sees that I'm tampering with the controls to open the door. Using my Emperor's Eye, I dodged the knife that he was holding and the knife made a crack on the brick wall behind me. I sighed in relief as if the knife really struck my face, I cannot imagine the consequences I'll probably come across.

But this isn't the end. I predicted his hand will grab my neck but if I move to the side, I'm being blocked by his hand with the knife and I'll probably go unconscious if I knock my head against his hand and knife blade. If I try to escape from below, his knee can hit my stomach.

I was being cornered no matter what I do now, so his predicted move came and I grabbed his hand.

"Just let me go! What do you want seriously!" I shouted, totally not understanding what he's thinking.

"Isn't this obvious enough. I want you." Midorima looked into my eyes. Then he lowered down and forced a kiss.

"Mffphh… Stop! I don't like… you! Nnghh! Let go of me!"

Midorima's eyes clearly showed feelings of hurt. But this isn't the case now, I should be escaping the place now. I thought that since he felt hurt he'll probably let me leave this place now but… I was so wrong.

He forcefully carried me up and threw me down the floor. A sharp pain went through my spine. Then he pulled down my pants.

"Where were we?" He said as he begin sucking forcefully down there.

"Ahhh! No.. Wait! Aghhk! I.. don't want to… Ahh! Stop!" I tried pushing his head away but I can't, it suddenly felt so good.

"Oh you seem to be liking it, I should continue shouldn't I." Midorima said as he pulled up my shirt and licked me all over.

"No! Stop! Arghh no! I… don't.. like it!" I lied. My body wants it but my brain is saying _"NONONONO AKASHI WHAT ARE YOU DOING WHAT ABOUT KUROKO."_ I can't seem to control my body now so I can only shout.

"Ahhhhhhh stop! No! I'm… comi-Ahh!"

A white liquid squirted out, but Midorima didn't stop, he licked more and more.

"Ehh, you must be feeling really good now…" Midorima said as he licked the white liquid and seemingly swallowed it. No I don't want this. I don't.

"_Somebody! Save me quick! This can't go on any longer!"_


End file.
